fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
King Dedede (Kirk Diedrich)
"The Penguin carried weight. He was a reasonable man. Would've stopped a whole lot of bloodshed." ''-Police Chief Link to Luigi Mario on King Dedede'' King Dedede was the former ruler of Dream Land, until one of its civilians, Kirby, went on a killing spree, which resulted in the nation being sent into poverty. Unable to save Dream Land, King Dedede left his nation behind and went to the Mushroom Kingdom, where he became one of the four mafia dons plagueing it. However, unlike the other three, he was a pacifist, and preferred not to cause any bloodshed. Eventually, during the Butcher's Reign, King Dedede was mutilated and killed, being the second of the mafia dons to die. History Ruler of Dream Land "Believe me, I've had my share of monsters." ''-King Dedede to Luigi Mario on his experiences with Kirby'' During the "old days", King Dedede ruled the nation of Dream Land prosperously and peacefully. King Dedede was a just and fair ruler. However, like many other nations around him, Dream Land would come to fall all because of a single killer: Kirby, a cannibalistic psychopath who was a civilian of Dream Land. Kirby went on a killing spree in Dream Land, terrifying its civilians and driving it into chaos. The Cannibal then left Dream Land to search for more prey. King Dedede needed Meta Knight, Dream Land's guardian, to help him save the nation, but Meta Knight pursued Kirby in his pathological obssession with the killer, leaving Dream Land to die. Refuge in The Mushroom Kingdom With Dream Land doomed, King Dedede left and took refuge in the Mushroom Kingdom, knowing that Kirby was also there. The former king hoped to kill Kirby to avenge his homeland, but before he could find him, the Super Mario Brothers, aided by Meta Knight himself, captured Kirby and incarcerated him in Petal Meadows Asylum. King Dedede was furious, but chose not to dwell on the past. Becoming a Mafia Don King Dedede became the third mafia don to rise in the Mushroom Kingdom, shortly before Ganondorf Dragmire rose to power. Although he was no longer a king, he kept the title with him nonetheless. He became known as the Penguin due to his penguin like appearance and during the turf war, took control of the suburbs. However, due to the lack of violence in his tactics, the former king not fond of bloodshed, he was considered to be the least threatening of the mafia dons. King Dedede had a preference of winning the "love of the people" to gain control over the kingdom. King Dedede also hired many street prostitutes for financial profit, as well as his own sexual pleasure, and even used them as his enforcers and bodyguards. Ending the War and Death When Princess Peach was kidnapped, causing Police Chief Link to declare martial law, King Dedede had a harder time doing business due to the cops tightening their grip on the streets. Dedede, realizing that he was at a tactical disadvantage, planned to make an alliance with Link in order to stay safe from the cops and have his business untouched. King Dedede organized a meeting with the police chief, where he would truthfully promise that he would help him stop much of the bloodshed that was occuring in the kingdom in exchange for the Hylian keeping the police away from him and his turf. On the day that he was to meet with the police chief, Luigi came to meet with him, having heard of his negotiations and thinking that it was Bowser he was meeting with. Luigi had been searching for Bowser in order to question the King of the Koopas on Peach's abduction. However, King Dedede informed the dissapointed Luigi that he had no intention of allying himself with the Koopas. Luigi left while King Dedede prepared for his meeting with Link. However, one of the Mushroom's Kingdom's serial killers, Ness, came up behind him and struck him in the head with his baseball bat, causing the king blunt trauma. Ness then struck him several more times, so hard that Dedede's skull fragments fell from his head, and Ness then telekinetically ripped the Penguin's internal organs out. He then left, bringing the flesh of the dead mafia don with him. Post-mortem King Dedede's remains were later found by his bodyguards and the police. His organs were sent to the morgue where forensics experts found the fragments of what was once the left quadrant of his brain hidden amongst the internal organs. Link saw King Dedede's death as a major loss to the Mushroom Kingdom, as their deal would have stopped a lot of bloodshed. Ness managed to safely escape back to his and Lucas' lair, where he and Lucas made his flesh into a "trophy". The turf war ended that night during the climatic Battle of the Ivory Towers, and the mob was completely destoryed, liberating the Mushroom Kingdom of its crime and corruption for the time being. Personality and Traits Before his rise as a mafia don, King Dedede was a fair and just ruler of Dream Land, loved and respected by the people, and caring for them in return. However, that all changed when Kirby's reign of terror practically destroyed his kingdom. This emotionally scarred Dedede, especially when he failed to avenge Dream Land on the Cannibal. By the time he became a mafia don, Dedede was greedy, rude, snobbish, extremely perverted, and selfish. However, as corrupt as he became, he was still not without good in his heart. King Dedede, like many others, was disgusted by what the world around him had become, and wished that he could do something to change it, but knew that it was beyond his control. He could also be respectful to the people who he felt deserved it, as he sympathized with what Luigi was going through because of what they had both experienced because of Kirby, and was polite to his most trusted enforcer, Telma. However, King Dedede still looked out for himself first and foremost. King Dedede was very different from the other mafia dons because of his motivations and methods. Whereas the other three mafia dons wanted to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and used violent methods to accomplish their goals, Dedede operated through charisma and deals with important people. Many other mafia dons did this too, most particularly Ganondorf, but whereas Ganon did it to avoid unwanted attention, King Dedede did it because he did not want to make the Mushroom Kingdom any worse then it already was. He despised violence and bloodshed, and frequently stated that brute strength would always fall short to diplomacy. However, King Dedede himself fell because of violence, the very thing which he thought was foolish. Link found it ironic that after everything he said about diplomacy, it was brute strength that ended him after all. King Dedede also only seemed to want power for the sake of his own luxury, whereas the other mafia dons wanted if for more malevolent reasons (Mewtwo wanted the kingdom to estabish his own oppressive society of Pokemon, Bowser wanted revenge against the Mushroom Kingdom for the power that was taken from him, and Ganondorf wanted revenge against the Mushroom Kingdom for usurping Hyrule). However, King Dedede did not blame the Mushroom Kingdom for what happened to Dream Land, and did not show any intentions to take over the entire kingdom. It is implied that he simply wanted to start a monopoly that would make him a high ranking figure in the kingdom. Samus Aran, one of his prostitutes and enforcers, said herself that he was by no means a tyrant. Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Rulers Category:There Will Be Brawl